Reptilisarous
by usagiii
Summary: !SLASH SLASH SLASH! Harry casts a spell on Draco, which at first, doesn't seem to work, but soon after, brings about suprising and very intimate results. This story's inspired by the fairtale "The Frog Prince" XD or shall I say, "The Horny Frong Price"


**Title:** Reptilisarous

**Genre: **HP Fanfiction; HarryXDraco

**Author:** Usagii

**Date:** 2010

**Rating: **M(Mature Content)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these charcters ~ O.O ~ but I love them all the same 3333

_**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic.!!! I hope you enjoy it! 3**_

_(P.S. Era and time period - unspecified. I wrote it on a whim, so _

_they are probably 16/17-ish?_

_nothing to do with any actualy plot from_

_the Harry Potter Novels themselves.)_

* * *

**Part i**

"Reptilisarous!"

I knew the minutes I shouted that spell, I was in for it. It didn't matter that I had done magic illegally outside of Hogwarts, or that when I opened my eyes, I realized that my spell didn't work at all. Firstly, the twenty-something Draco – wannabe – followers now had a very, very good reason, to kick me out of Hogwarts, permanently. Secondly…well, that was a gut feeling.

"Harry Potter. The –Boy-who-lived, or shall I say, the-boy-who-failed-a-simple-transfiguration-spell. Well done. I applaud you. So much so, I can't resist the urge to tell all about this to my father, who as you know, chairs Hogwarts, and who, I'm sure, would find this little performance very fascinating. I guess you won't be needing this-" he said and plucked my wand out of my hand "-anymore. No whining about self-defense. I am definitely not interested in getting my hands dirty with your problems" Draco sneered.

I glared, fuming at Draco as he sauntered away with his flock of idiots, leaving me helpless and convicted. What in the world, was I going to do now? Maybe I should make a run for it? However, just before those assholes had gone very far, people from the ministry of Magic were already surrounding me and disarming me, reading out my "right to remain silent" and yadda yadda yadda. I could see the eager gleam in Draco's eyes as the officers whisked me away to the ministry.

The officers left me in a small whitewashed room, locking me inside, and there I sat, brooding in anger until the results came out and I was told that I'd never again, step into Hogwarts. Who knows what Draco would do to make my life miserable, and blow the situation out of proportion, now that he had my wand, and evidence.

What seemed to be a short while later, but it could have been hours for all I know - I had been so lost in thought, I didn't even here the door open and close - a large hand clapped me on the shoulder and called my name.

I looked up to find a female officer laying out a pair of objects on the small table beside me, checking one, then checking the other. One was a small crystal egg, which sent rainbow splinters of light around the room, and the other was a grimy-looking statue of a hand. I recognized it from somewhere, though at that moment couldn't place it.

"Charges have been dropped, Potter. The Malfoys have decided to explain things, like they should do more often, honestly, and it seems that in a matter of a tussle, you accidently shouted out a spell, which had, as it seems, no affect whatsoever, on any of the respective parties" The officer explained and looked at me, smiling briefly." Try not to get yourself into these sorts of situations too often laddie. Ah, but, who am I to judge; you're almost worse than a mermaid; everything seems to want to kill you and eat you just for breathing. At least a mermaids have those fangs see… anyway" she picked up the crystal egg and handed it to me "Put this in your pocket; it's a skeleton port key. It's my mother's but I recently got her a new one so you may keep this one. Just clutch it and think of where ever you want to be, and it'll take you there. Lucky for you, it works for multiple trips. Where you're going, I thought you might need an extra escape root, just in case the Malfoys aren't as kindly as they suddenly appear to be, in regards to you" the officer grinned.

I looked at the egg, turning it over from side to side. It seemed to radiated with power. I couldn't believe my luck, but what with all this information rushing in, something told me that I couldn't rejoice just yet.

I slipped the egg into my pocket as the officer picked up the hand-statue.

"Now, the thing is, the Malfoys have informed the ministry that they desire to cordially apologies to you, and the ministry agrees and has provided this _lovely_ port key in order to take you there." She said and tapped the statue against my wrist. The hand sprung to life and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"What! No I-" I began to protest.

"Just take whatever they give you and clutch the egg – wish for home! You should be able to get out of there in one pie-" the officer was saying as I disappeared.

As I landed on my feet in another room, in another place, I thought to myself ' could this day get any worse?"

"Harry, is that you?" Draco's voice came from somewhere.

I spun around, taking in my surroundings. Tall marble pillars of cream and gold, walls made of glass which showed a magnificent view of rolling hills, dense forest, and crystal lakes, like that out of a muggle fairytale book. The room itself was rather bare. A huge bed took dominance in the middle of the room, four post, and covered on all four sides with heavy green drapes. Beside it was a glass wardrobe. I couldn't discern any of the apparel as everything inside the wardrobe was black. There was also a desk, where I recognized Hogwarts textbooks and assignments, and two glass chairs, one at the desk, and one right behind me. On the chair beside me, stood that disgusting port key. I backed away from it.

"Where are you, why am I here. Is this your room?" I asked the disembodied voice of Draco.

"Err… the thing is, about your spell…." Draco replied "Can you come over to the bed, I need to ask you something."

"I froze. What. No, why? Why should I trust you?" I growled.

I heard Draco let out a sigh, and then there was some shuffling from within the bed.

"Look, here" Draco said and through the curtains, my wand came hurling in my direction. I grabbed it with one hand.

"Ewwww…. What's this?" I groaned. My wand was covered in slimy goo.

"That's eerr….mucus. You see, your spell did work. The only problem is-" Draco said as the bed curtains drew themselves back, to reveal a very awkward-looking creature, perched on top of the sheets of a tangled, messy bed " I'm a frog. I can't help but…err….get everything I touch a bit, slimy. Rrribit!"

I stared. Then stared, and stared and stared. Then I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Oh fuck, that is so funny! Damn, I knew that spell was a good one" I chuckled as wiped tears from my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you're laughing now, wait till I tell you the solution to your little bewitchment" Draco croaked and hopped over to his desk, hopping up to sit on his book, and thumped his foot to get my attention.

"Huh? A simple reverse-spell should do it right? You can do that yourself! What do you need my help for?" I grinned, so tickled to see the tiny-green thing of a frog glare at me in perfect Draco-tilian style.

"Read it and weep" Draco sneered and hopped off the book, allowing me space to see the whole picture.

" 'Reptilisarous', the old spell of the dark water Queen. Enraged by an arrogant young prince, she cursed him to change into the reptile of his heart, and until his scaly existence creased and turned into one of love, kindness and devotion, he would spend his days as the reptile he was. This spell, as all the tales report, has no reverse. It is a permanent transfiguration spell, and can only be broken by way and admission of the one who cast it. When the prince fell in love with the darkwater Queen herself, she kissed him to free him from his curse, and thus, this is the only recorded solution to free any victim of this curse." I read out loud.

I stared at the book. I glared at the book. I looked up at Draco, then looked down at the book. I looked at the title of the book. It was the Hogwarts text book. This is the same book I had gotten the stupid curse from in the first place. This was the part of the text I had forgotten to read. This explained why I had known I was in for it, from the very beginning. It wasn't that I had done magic illegally outside of Hogwarts. It wasn't that I had looked like a fool for five minutes. It was that this spell took three hours to hatch, and was permanent, and I was screwed to a point of annihilation.

"I am not kissing YOU! NO WAY! JUST STAY FROGGY or something!" I shouted and walked away, fuming at my own stupidity. Fuming at the stupidity of this whole situation! Just fuming! How could I have been so careless! In making him suffer, I had to suffer too!

"Hey, I can jolly well reveal myself in public and get you even more screwed up and in trouble you know? The authorities think the spell didn't work, but look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Draco shouted back.

I stopped my passing and turned. Draco sat there, green, small, and helpless. I could just flatten him on the spot.

"Please. PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEEEE. Its just one kiss. Just one fucking kiss. And that's it. Look, I'm fucking begging you. I can't let people see me like this! It's embarrassing! Let's get this thing done quietly and privately, and no one will know! Please, just. It's only a few seconds, then done." He pleaded, hopping around in frustration.

I sighed. I had to admit it; this was my own doing. I had to get this over with. It would be worse, to be out of Hogwarts. I'd rather kiss Draco, than be out of Hogwarts. Gross but true. For Hogwarts.

"Okay, come here" I said and held out my hand.

Draco hopping into it, and looked up at me, expectantly.

"Just to let you know, this hurts me worse, than it's going to hurt you. Disgusting." He sneered.

I changed me grip on him, dangling him upside down by his little flipper " Do you want to be human, or a flat frog? Take your pick" I growled.

"Alright alright, do it for goodness sake!" He shrieked.

I turned him around and as quickly as possible, kissed him, so that I didn't have to think about it.

I pulled back, but nothing. At most, he had gotten heavier.

"Um…try again?" he asked.

I kissed him again. My mouth feeling disgusting, my gut feeling sick. Then suddenly, he tumbled out of my hand and fell smack! Onto the ground, sort of expanding and turning. His slimy skin turned pale and his feet grew long and slender, arms torso, toes! But I could see it wasn't enough. His transition just stuck somewhere between frog-and boy. Draco looked at me, his face sort of right, but his eyes were still far apart, and he was still slimy and slightly green.

"More?" he gasped, it seemed that he couldn't quite breathe; his ribs looked like they were jamming his lungs…and…

I sighed and got down on my knees, scooping his head up, close to mine, and kissing the slimy, strange creature of Draco.

I drew away and again, the shift began. He was now mostly human, but his skin was still off. I leaned in and kissed him on what was now definitely a mouth, and felt Draco's breath, ragged and infrequent, shudder as bones were realigning themselves and muscles, tissue! They were all finding their proper place in Draco's body.

Suddenly Draco grabbed me and clutched onto my shoulders, kissing me ferociously. His teeth cut at my lips and I tasted blood as he seemed almost crazed. I tried to fight him off but he seemed almost inhuman, sucking on my lips like they were breath and life itself. My hands griped his waist to push him away, and then I felt it! His spine! It was like it was ripping it way through his back. I could feel his skeleton expanding and pushing everything around, rearranging itself rapidly. Stunned, I submitted to Draco's hungry kisses. It must have been too painful to wait for me to kiss him again, each time a new part of his body grew, so he wanted me to keep kissing him, so that his body fixes itself quickly.

Draco peeled my hands from his waist and pinned them to the ground with his own, leaning into me as he continued to kiss me. He slowed his pace, becoming softer in his aggression, even licking up some of the blood before deepening the kiss again. We had somehow ended up in a sitting position, with me, cross-legged, looking like I was leaning back on the palms of my hands, while Draco, naked might I add, was leaning against my chest, his legs spread on either side of my crossed legs, as he held down my hands firmly, which seemed to stabilize him and at the same time – I could tell, it as such a Draco thing to do – put me in my place. He obviously didn't want me to be in control of his transformation, even though it's my lips he needed.

"Ah!" Draco said, laughing as he released my hands " Finally!" he grinned and fell backwards, falling onto the marble floor and onto his back. Long slender pale legs folded and then pushed Draco off the floor, as the rest of him stretched and pulled and slapped at his muscles. I sat there, transfixed. Who knew that underneath all those robes, Draco was hiding the body of a dancer? So smooth, elegant, strong and fit. If not for the person, and the gender, I would have wanted to date him.

Draco turned to me, standing proud in his own glory " Thank you. But think of this like it never happened, because it didn't. Clear? Now I have fencing class to go for" He said as he crossed the room and grabbed his wand. Within a few flicks of his wrist, he was fully clothed. However, I swear I had suddenly developed x-ray vision, cause I was still seeing him walking around naked " There's a port key just next to the door over there – that picture frame with my father and another person standing and glaring at the photographer, – it'll take you back to the ministry of magic. Or, if you have an alternative, use it. I'm going" Draco nodded and walked off, flinging open glass doors that led out on to the balcony, to receive that beautiful view, and down a flight of stairs, to disappear somewhere, where ever it was, that his classes were being held.

I looked down into my lap, thanking the gods that I was wearing my huge win breaker at the moment, so that Draco didn't have to witness a rather embarrassing hard on – though I wondered whether he might have felt it, all bundled up in my lap and all. I shook my head, driving such kinky thoughts out, and reached into my pocket, clutched the egg, and wished "the weasley manor" – there was no way I was returning to Dudley Doom box like this.

**Part ii**

2 weeks after that incident, I was within a week of starting Hogwarts again. Walking down a corridor, heading for my next class, I passed Draco with a few of his faithful followers. I rolled my eyes and prepared to ignore them, when I suddenly noticed, Draco was looking rather green, for some reason.

Draco looked at me, sneered, but didn't seem very interested in a confrontation and the group moved on. I watched them go for a moment, looking at the way Draco's hair seemed to be dipped in green paint or something, then moved on as well, putting it down to some potion-gone-wrong in Snape's class.

However, later that night, a very distraught Draco caught me on my way to my dorm, slamming me up against a wall in a very uncouth manner.

"I'm going green!" he hissed, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Huh?" I asked, lost.

"The kiss, it's not permanent! I'm going to turn back into a frog! Do you know how painful that transformation was?????? I'm not ready to do that again!" he hissed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I glared at him.

His mouth hung open, as though he wanted to give me a snide, sharp reply, then he let go and looked done at his feet. "I need, you, to kiss me again" he said.

I paused and didn't speak for a while. Then he looked up at me "Look, maybe it just needs a few more times. I checked the library and I can't find anything else on it. I don't know…maybe –"

"Maybe you need to turn your scaly slimy heart into that of a warm, breathing and loving human being" I replied, getting the dilemma immediately. "So I see, kissing is only a temporary solution, if your heart, is still as cold and icky as it is" I said grimly.

"Whatever. The problem here is that I'm going green, and it's your fault. So kiss me, and get over it, so that I can get over it too" Draco growled.

I rolled my eyes and reached out for him, pulling him in for a brief kiss, and then releasing him.

Draco just stared at me. " I don't feel. That's it? Is that what you think is going to fix this?" He laughed, almost a bit mad.

Without saying a word, or asking permission for that matter, Draco had my arms pinned high above my head as he plundered my mouth, hungrily, angrily, as though he thought he'd find his salvation somewhere within its depths.

"There!" he said as he released me, stepping back with a self-satisfied look on his face. He practically glowed. His face and skin was pale and healthy again, and his hair was completely wheat-blond as normal.

"Well then, it seems that until we fix this permanently, you had better get your act together" he spat out and stormed away. I just stood there, too stunned to move, to shocked to think, and my wrists and lips were beginning to throb. The bruises from the last time he did this had been pale and slight in comparison to his aggression this time. Why was it that I had to get my act together? He's the one doing these embarrassing things out of the blue and violently for that matter.

"Stupid bastard" I growled and marched off to my dorm, rubbing my wrists.

Two days later, I found myself cornered in the Quinditch lockers, trapped between my right arm, which I had cleverly thought to use to block Draco with, and a warm, ferocious frog prince, who didn't care if I was going to be late for my Potions class.

"Just come help me pick up some mandrakes later form the green house – It my duty this week" He said in between kisses, one leg jammed up between my legs – "to keep balance" he had said when I complained – and the other keeping my left hand firmly against the wall as he tongue-fucked my mouth.

Before I had ended up in this dastardly situation, Draco had explained something he'd observed since the last time we kissed, "It seems that the last time we kissed, it wasn't long enough" Draco had said as he leaned against the doorpost the Quinditch locker room, while I was pulling on a t-shirt. It was just after the rest of my team had finished using the lockers. I had lingered behind as I had wanted a longer shower – besides, Quinditch always left me weak and sore, I wasn't into all the jostling and shouting that the other guys made after practice.

"The first time. What was it, 20, 30 minutes? That lasted for about 1 and 1/2 weeks. Now, 2 minutes or so lasts for only a day.

I had turned around and looked at Draco, examining him. Indeed, he was sporting green hair and apple green skin already, and it wasn't even midnight yet to the second day.

I rolled my eyes " So you want me to-" I never finished the sentence because Draco had me pinned against the wall in less than a second. Something about being an enchanted person was giving him a lot more speed than I could reckon with. I tried to push him off with my right hand, so that's why it was now trapped behind my back, as Draco kneaded into my skin, his own flesh, making this kiss last long….

15 minutes lasts for about week, and 30 minutes(the longest we'd ever be able to keep it up for), lasts for 3 weeks, which was nice because had time to recover and my friends didn't freak out cause I kept disappearing and ask me why I always looked so violated of beaten up most of the time.

All this ended, though, when Draco learnt of my crystal egg, and on one occasion, made use of it. I was looking for a book in the library, when Draco came up behind me and stuck his hand into my pocket, causing electric shocks through me body. I don't know why, but the more time I interacted with him, the more my body got excited round him. He was a bad, bad, bad influence on me.

"To the slytherin dorms" He hissed in my ears and suddenly, I was looking at the inside of the Slytherin house.

Draco grabbed my wrist and towed me to his dorm room. Apparently he had a private bedroom. He roughly pushed me inside and shut and locked the door, then turned to stare at me. I stared back at him.

"So, what is it?" I asked, clueless.

Draco paced for a few moments, than shrugged off his outer robes and flung them over a chair, and came to me, running a hand through his hair.

"Let's try something…different. Maybe, if we increase body contact, the effects will also last longer. Than we may be able to go without seeing each other for more than just three measly weeks" He said, staring me dead in the eye.

I backed up, but there wasn't much farther to go, beyond the bed "What, do you have in mind? I'm not ready to do anything that-"

"You see, When I has, touching you" Draco continued as if he didn't hear me, "I was testing to see if you'd comply" He said and kissed me full on the lips. Putting his hand, deliberately, on the bedding between my legs, he placed his other hand on my chest and pushed me down onto the bed. His nimble fingers had my blouse off before I could think and he was kneading and touching and playing with my nipples as though he had done this sort of thing all the time.

"I have to admit" he gasped as he drew his knee up my groin to add pressure to an already growing errection " I've been getting more and more attracted to you. Dreaming about you is an understatement" He purred as he licked a long line from my collar bone to my cheek " And I've been thinking, if I have to do this, I have to have you at some point. This is that point, Harry. Do you know what I'm talking about? Do you understand what I'm saying?"He asked, cool gray eyes boring into mine.

"N-No. " I said and began to struggle, out of my stupor and out of his arms " You can't do that! No!" I cried, the foggy clouds in my brain breaking apart.

But as always Draco was just too strong, and he hand my hands tied, using my own shirt, and yanking my body taunt and open for his assaults as his rained kisses on my o-so-sensitive skin, and left hickeys in places I would rather not describe.

I remember screaming as he entered me. I remember gasping, lost in incomparable pleasure and pain. I remember senselessly panting his name over, and over. I remember sex and basil, cherries and a hint of liquor. Then I blacked out.

When I came around, there was light, streaming into the only window in the whole chamber. It was a huge window with a balcony leading out to a beautiful sight of the lake on the grounds f Hogwarts. A silhouette blocked out some of the light, as it stood still and silent, bracing the ledge of the balcony, looking out into nothing.

"Draco?" I asked as I struggled to sit up.

Draco turned around and came in, then stood next to the bed, and just, stared at me.

"Draco?" I asked, looking up at him. His hair was a mess. He was naked from waist up. His arms were a ruddy red, and his skin looked good, but his eyes, seemed to speak of some sort of torment .

"Look, just go back to your dorm already, you're taking up my bed" he spat out before I could say anymore, then turned around and went back out to the balcony, to stare out to space.

I was stunned. Hurt, distraught, and stunned. I dragged my aching, bruised and battered naked body out from under the sheets, and fumbled around for the egg in my pants. Suddenly, I felt a warm arm reach down, following the course of my arm, and pluck the egg out from my pants for me. His chest was against my chest. For a moment, we were just there, hung in time, feeling each other breathe. I felt my mind grow blank as I felt something hard growing and pressing against my butt.

"Dr-D-Draco" I said, softly. I hadn't even been allowed the time to mourn the death of my virginity, and he was getting aroused? Again? What's with him? What's with me? Why wasn't I getting angry? Shouldn't I be cursing him to the next moon or something? Instead of just, kneeling here?

Draco straightened up. The egg was firmly grasped in his hand as he walked back slowly, then turn around and stride purposely away to the far side of the room, and lean against the wall, crossing his arms as he stared holes into me.

"Look, that's mine" I began as I straightened up, but gave up after seeing that dense cold look in Draco's eyes. I turned to the function of clothing myself with a sigh. It took a while, but eventually I was clothed. I turned back to Draco and sort of limped, as gracefully as I could make it, over to him. My ass was hurting and my legs were weak, but I tried my best to look like it didn't matter.

I stretched out my hand again, for the egg. Instead of giving it to me, Draco encircled my waist with one arm, drawing me in for a tight embrace. Then, before I could register anything, the hand with the egg was down my pants, his empty hand spreading my butt cheeks apart from within the pants, while the other feed the egg into my butt.

I cried out, trying to push away from him but I was so weak, and could only braced the wall with my hands, on either side of Draco's head, while he smiled at me coyly, one hand keeping the egg firmly in place while the other just fondled my butt.

"Stop it." I moaned. I pushed the egg out with my butt muscles only to have him push it in again, making it seem like we, together, we fucking my ass with the egg.

"Come on, wish to be in your dorm. Let's go there together, and show everyone hwo much you've become Draco's little slut toy. Let's show the world, that Harry Potter is done saving them, and has decided to become the boy-who-got-fucked-in-the-butt-by –a crystal-egg" Draco purred as he grinded his hips into mine, causing me to shudder "Come one, wish for your safely, wish for home, or wish yourself to my bed – it's the only safety you're getting from me within ten miles of this place" he growled, his voice dropping low and deadly in my ear."

"Stop this! Haven't you torn me apart already? Why are you doing this! Give me a break already! " I cried, trembling in his grasp.

"No. It's not enough. I can feel it, I'm not satisfied. It's not enough, now wish it. Wish to remain here, Harry, wish us back to my bed, wish for me, to ravish you, over and over again. Do it now" Draco growled low into my ear.

God…what could I do? I could barely think, what with the pressure outside, the pressure inside, the way his voice sounded, I was hooked, I wanted this, I knew I wanted this, but it was soo…._wrong._

"Draco's bed.." I moaned and found myself face down in the sheets. I struggled up onto all fours as I pushed the egg out of my butt, but seconds later, I found myself pantless, with Draco's dick comfortably pulsing deep within me. My back was too his chest as I sat on his lap and he pulled me up by my arms. He was moaning and groaning and gasping like this was the best thing in the world, and as he drilled his large, thick length into me, his free hand grabbed my length and clamped a thumb over the tip, keeping me from climaxing.

"You come when I tell you to" He purred into my ear. I wanted to die right then. How did things get to this? What was this? What did he want from me?

Hours later I lay next to Draco, Draco possessively spooning me, and I wondered again why in the world things had come to this. A bit of an experiment taken over board I guessed. Even if I wanted to, my body hurt too much to make a run for it, and the egg was now firmly locked away in a box somewhere in a shelf – Draco said for my own safety – _why?_ I has asked – _"From me, I might do something worse to you if you try to leave"_ – he had said, vehemently, and sealed his promise with a hungry, lusty kiss.

It took a few days to work around a system in which Draco and I could have brief coupling moments, since it seemed that this sort of thing really did wonders for Draco, but the more he thrust into me, his hands trailing possessive marks on my body, his lips owning it, the more I began to wonder about the long term effects, even if this was a very effective method. But I decided not to busy myself with the many questions in regards to this – I had my other life to live; the one with my friends, my teachers and my Qundithc team. Draco was the darker side of me, which I kept my lips sealed, just as he did the same.

But after a while, things began to get a little hard to hide. Such as when Draco would reach other and grabbed me before I collided with Ginny in the hall way, as I had been distracted. The look on my friend's faces was priceless. Or when Draco sent me a letter in the mail – they were just notes for Transfiguration class because he made me miss my lesson, but it still caused a number of eyebrows to disappear as they were raised so high, they left the surface of the face.

"What did you do that for?" I had asked Draco later as he dragged his tongue up my nipple, and over the still red and flushed part of my neck that had, only yesterday, been bitten by the same culprit.

"I don't know – I was trying to be inconspicuous. Would you rather I handed them to you in the middle of the corridor?" He murmured.

"You could have waited till we were alone, like now. People are going to think that we have some illicit relationship going on or something." I groaned in irritation.

Draco looked up from nibbling on my collar bone. His eyes seemed to flash something vindictive. Then I found myself slammed up the wall of the cupboard we were hiding in, my legs straddling his waist.

"W-Wait, you're too ah!" I moaned as Draco slammed home- " too fast…." I gasped.

" An illicit relationship huh?" He grinned as he held me there, trapped by his ferocity " I like that. Let's see how far this, relationship of ours, can go" he purred and began to pound me into oblivion.

Things were obviously starting to swing in another direction all together, and I began to start asking myself, what was this relationship that we had? Because I was starting to sense that the dependency on my body, was becoming less because of the spell, and more because of the attraction. But how could I be sure? This was Draco we were talking about!

The answer came to me on a snowy night, during winter, when Ron – for the first time – and Hermione had both gone home for Christmas. I had port key-ed myself to Draco's dorms, and was just about to enter when I heard sobs coming from Draco's room. Draco hadn't been expecting me – I had just decided to stop by on whim, so no wonder I stumbled on something so strange; Draco probably never cried in front of anyone, not even his own reflection.

"Why? Why does it have to be over? Why? For once, I wish that I could go back to being a frog" He said inbetween sobs and gasps.

I blinked, then pushed open the door " It's over? You mean we've fixed things?" I said and began to smile.

Draco stared at me. His face was dripping with tears. Blond hair wet and glistening, he stood like a Greek god in the light of the dying sun. My breath was stolen from my body, and just for a few seconds, it seemed like all I wanted to do was cast that spell on Draco again, so that I could do it, over and over, for the sake of that Greek god, for the touch of his supernatural beauty. The spell broke when Draco flopped onto the bed, burying his head in his hands. I backed up " Oh shit, wrong timing" I gasped and turned around, preparing to leave. How could I stand here, when all I wanted to do was whip out my wand and curse him, to sate my own addiction – such a carnal need! However, the door slammed shut and locked itself, along with the windows, and I found myself chest to the door, legs spread apart, Draco's manhood already pressed against the delicate tissue of my anus.

"No, please, stop. Let's talk about this. You're-" I began to beg but Draco put a silencing spell on me.

For hours we were at it. Draco wouldn't relent. He was soft, and hard. Hot and cold. Warm and harsh. He plundered my ever corner, tore open my ever crack, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. But all the while he was crying. Salty sweet tears mingled in with our sweat and I long so much to be able to grab my wand, unsilence myself, and tell him that it was alright, I wanted this. He didn't have to take it from me; I'd give it freely. But that was not so, again, I blacked out.

When I came to, Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing away into the distance.

"Draco?" I said. I was so tired. This guy went through me like a bulldozer, and I was left tattered, but still alive.

"I love you. That's hard to believe, but I love you. The first day, the first time, I kissed you, I knew, the spell was broken. I could feel the cold, webby reptilian blood detach from my inner being, and hot human blood splashed and simmered inside my core. But then I saw your face, so beautiful, so expectant, I wanted to own you. To take everything that was you, and to eat it up, just like I had before, the first time the transformation took place. I've been cheating you, for months now. I don't need you to free me, I'm already freed" he said and turned to look at me " I need you to love me"

I smiled wirily and looked up at him. Pale-face ashen beauty, huge gray eyes and a body that should only be allowed to the gods. A body I was not only thoroughly addicted to, but also a body that didn't allow me to be whole unless it was in me and tearing me and filling me to pieces. A body, which I could tell, long ago, had lost its slimy, reptilian feel and been replaced by the cool dryness of healthy, human texture, and began to chuckle.

"What do you think I've been doing, for the last few months?" I replied, looking up at him and grinning.

Draco's eyes grew wide, then a smile like no other lit up his face. He knocked me back onto my back and kissed me long, and softly, and as the snow started to fall outside the window, I knew, that I was in for a long, long, long, winter's night.

"You're such a bad bad bad boy, I should just eat you up on the spot" Draco grinned.

"Gosh, stop it already, that sounds so kinky" I groaned and covered my face, but knew I couldn't get away for the inevitable; Draco's hand was already snaking its way down my crotch.


End file.
